funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orb Defence
2 Hidden Achievements I just looked for Hidden Achievements, there are two. --BeyPokéDig 13:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean in addition to the secret achievements that Jagex have (un)helpfully called hidden? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:08, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, 3 secret achievements and 2 hidden. --BeyPokéDig 14:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, gotcha. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Both hidden achievements are members-only. (Lexicominos hidden has question mark, so it is possible to see if Hidden is members-only or not) Norbo is members-only too. I wonder what Norbo migth be, being members-only but positioned before Swarmo... --BeyPokéDig 18:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Player Kitty 200550 got one of Hidden achievements, but didn't tell how to get it yet. He/she also has 10 other achievements, so someone who can get better pictures than me can add their images. --BeyPokéDig 18:04, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Question but... how does one look if there are hidden (secret) achievements? =/ :Secret are visible from achievement list, but don't have visible requirements and rewards. Hidden: Forum:URL Manipulation? --BeyPokéDig 15:48, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I have got a hidden/achievement, called playing with fire, and requires completing wave 99 without making any ice turrets/guns. It's rewards is 1000 orb points and 10 orb coins. I got it via using big shots, fast blasters and beam blasters all fully upgraded by wave 99, to ensure success against the awesomo. I am Kitty 200550 from funorb, and unfortunately, i don't know how to upload stuff onto wikias......nor how to actually sign stuff yet >_> --Kitty_200550 19:39 27 August 2008 :Thanks for posting it and congratulations to that achievement :) My guess is that other achievement requires completing wave 99 without making any Chains (they don't have achievement) or without making any Beams (they are higher lvl than ice, and you got achievement number 17, not 18.) --BeyPokéDig 18:57, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, Chains have achievement >.< i guess it must be "No Beams" then --BeyPokéDig 18:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) I'm going to try that out right now, no beams at all. Hopefully it'll be either that, or big shots.......Edit: It didn't go well.....hopefully somebody else can get the ice hidden achievement as well(i actually found the ice one by accident, well, it's a 1k orb point bonus <_>)--Kitty_200550 19:21 27 August 2008 (UTC) I have only just added the other Hidden Achievement, Orb Evasion, to the list. Found it pretty soon, but didn't tell it, because I was still playing. ArnoudX I've added the playing with fire achievement logo now.....and it says when editing, about Irono and Awesomo about that it might be about having 3/5 orbs by the end of wave 99 in first fight....unfortunately, i had 3 orbs by the end of wave 99 in first fight, and i think one of them is get to the end of wave 99 in Pincer/Breakout, and the other one getting to the end of wave 99 in dominion......i managed to get to wave 55 in pincer, but completing the entire game of that may be hard work......and i don't know anybody that achieved 1m+ in pincer or breakout yet, so i can safely say we won't be knowing if the get to wave 99 in dominion one won't be found out....but if the pincer or breakout one matches what i say, we could see that wave 99 in dominion could be a 1k orb point achievement.....just guesses though --Kitty_200550 That actually sounds far more obvious than the other ideas I've heard. It would be ridiculous to reach level 99 in those game modes, yet getting no achievements whatsoever for it. ~ ArnoudX I've defeated the first boss but I didn't get the Boss Splobrer achievement.. What exactly is meant by defeating a boss?? Defeating it b4 it destroys an orb???? If so how do u defeat the first boss? --Rs simeon 05:54, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :If boss (maybe except Awesomeo) destroys your orb, he dissapears and can't be killed. You must kill him before he kills you! --BeyPokéDig 10:21, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::How thats kinna hard.....--Rs simeon 10:36, 28 August 2008 (UTC) how do u kill the first one... i put the best towers (with best upgrades) i cud at that time like almost everywhere and it still got away.... Mod Star has: First Fight 5/5 orbs left Pincer 2/2 orbs left Breakout 2/2 orbs left Dominion 5/5 orbs left I guess Irono really is "Get past wave 99 in Pincer or Breakout", maybe "Get past wave 99 in Pincer or Breakout with both orbs left". Awesomo could be "Get past wave 99 in Dominion" or "Get past wave 99 in Dominion with 3 orbs left" or "Get past wave 99 in Dominion with all orbs left" --BeyPokéDig 12:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Have changed the last one to "Pass wave 99 in Pincer". Friend got the achievement. Norbs In the thread cited as source, there is no mention by a J-mod of them actually using the name because the players made it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:06, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I removed the stuff about RuneScape, GP and coins. The two are interchangeable in RPG's and have been since before I was born. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:07, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough If someone could post a successful way to actually complete this game, that'd be cool. It's so vastly inferior to the other Tower Defence games I play, I can't be bothered trying to play it properly myself. o.O JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:09, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Attempt spamming the Fast Blast, Chain and Ice Tower?Zaptowin9999 11:27, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was a lousy game too, but I decided to give it another try and...let's just say you're missing out. On the other hand, I feel that guide-related stuff for this game shouldn't be step-by-step like the other guides we have, as it may not always be effective (unless the norbs take the same route everytime, in which case it's okay). 19118219 Talk 15:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure they do take the same route every time. And I can think of three TD games that are better off the top of my head. I'll list the reasons if I must. Vimescarrot, unsigned (not on my own computer). 17:28, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok then, maybe we could do something like what Zezima did in this thread. Oh, I didn't say the game was better than other TDs, I just said it was good. (I think we should both stop talking now lol) 19118219 Talk 02:21, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Norb Strength I think the collum for "Norb Health" might be kind of silly. It's pretty obvious that, as you get to higher waves, they're health increases. However, if someone could find out the health of the first 8 or 12, we might be able to find a formula for the health on each wave. I'm starting a list here: Normos Wave 1: (3 Strength, 20 Norbs) Wave 2: (8 Strength, 40 Norbs) Wave 4: 6: 8: 10: 11: Swarmo Wave 3: (5 Strength, 120 Norbs) Edit: After this point, it get's too hard to measure exactly what the strengths are... Perhaps taking a video of the screen? Anyway, we know that the strength varies, I think that for this reason the column (not for the boss waves) should be removed. Anyway, for now, I don't think we should have this collum on enemy detail. Anyone agree? Timeroot 05:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I just checked: the Norb strength does increase. The waves for Noobo are: Wave 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11(Boss), 12... Don't know. 19118219 Talk 04:04, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::it should go, after all, it is mostly empty. (good cause why).--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:43, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm sure that norb strenght depends on number of orbs left - Awesomeo has different amount of health when you get to him with 5 orbs than with 4.--BeyPokéDig 20:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, now this is really confusing; so much to the point that I think we might remove that altogether. After all, not having good info is still better than misleading other users. 19118219 Talk 15:00, 18 December 2008 (UTC) More points? It seems to me that when i press space many times at once (So there are more waves that come at once), i get less points then pressing space right after a wave has been completed? Is this true? + Do you get more points if you have more orbs? + Do you get more points for using lower-level turrets? Sorry for so many questions, but i am a bit confused :) What would be the best method for getting the most points? (don't think of the difficulty/impossibility of it) Thanks for your time! (Ad Fundum 14:05, 11 September 2008 (UTC)) :You get energy for four things::*Killing norbs. You don't get much from this :*The input from the orbs. The more orbs, the more you get. :*Hitting space. I think you get a little from this :*Killing the boss. This is where your hitting space really comes in. : :So the points are delayed. : :And no, your turret choice does not increase energy (It might not decrease energy as much though.)PeaceBear0 02:14, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Killing the boss. This is where your hitting space really comes in. -- what do you mean with this? Do i have to hit space before or after the boss? ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 10:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::Hitting the spacebar sends the next wave of norbs in immediately. It also gives you more points. Try hitting space, and look at your points. It should say something like "Points + something". You get those "+ points" if you defeat the next boss. You also get extra energy for hitting space. :::Oh, and you don't get any extra immediate energy for hitting space. EDIT BY joel2cool1: you dont earn more energy immediately after hitting space,like stated above ,but................theres 1 more thing:if you fail to kill the next boss,then you will not get the bonus energy!! 2 New achievements How do I achieve On the Fence and Shock Horror? :O I can't seem to succeed in those ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 18:37, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :I got them :) ~ [[User:Ad Fundum|'Ad Fundum']]Talk ~ 21:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Can you explain how to get Shock Horror? I tried like 20 different strategies people who have shock horror told me, but none of them succeed for me Erzmeister 00:33, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ????? what are the stats and all of the new terant and the new walls. they aren't inn the article.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 19:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :The new terrain has no entry in the instructions page, so there's no image to get. There's also no description for it. Feel free to write your own, though =) 19118219 Talk 04:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::WAAAAAAAIT-a-minute......why is this on the Orb Defence page?!? 19118219 Talk 12:07, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Subages Ok, when trying to edit in the new norbs, I decided: this inter-difficulty appearence and strength is getting very annoying. I'm going to add subpages for each difficulty level, and clear up the unnecessary stuff here. If there is any other way to clean this article up and make things clearer, please suggest it here. If not, I will do it tomorrow. 19118219 Talk 11:56, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Strength/Energy/Number of Norbs, so on... Ok, I think that everyone, myself included, is a bit confused about a few things, mostly regarding strength and energy. I have studied this as well as I could, and checked it all a few times over, and this is what I got: # The amount of energy (money) pre norb killed does not vary from one wave to the next. It may have vary from one level to the next. (e.g., in First Fight and Pincer) # The strength of each Norb does vary from one wave to the next. See table below. # The higher the wave number, for Norbs of the same type, the number will increase. Again, see table. I have been measuring exactly what these numbers are, for First Fight, at least, and this is what I got (with difficulty): Energy Normo Energy: 2 Swarmo Energy: 1 Zoomo Energy: 3 Tougho Energy: 3 Flybo: 3 Bombo:? Chompo: ? Irono: ? Edit by Joel2cool1: Normo : 2 Swarmo: 1 Zoomo: 3 Tougho: 3 Flybo: 4 Bombo: 3 Chompo: 3 Irono: 4 Sneako: 2 Splitto(big): 25 Waves So, what we need to do to complete the information is this: Find the strength of each of the bosses, and the energy the give upon death. Find, for each wave, the number and type of norbs. Find the energy given upon death for each norb. And do all this for all different levels. Obviously, to do all of this is impossible...no-one, I don't think, has beaten awesomeo for gridlock or orb central. But, I think it's important we get information in the energy given for all 10 norbs, and information on the first ~30 waves. In order to find the strength of each norb, I set up a single fast blast turret and see how much the strength decreases when it kills one norb. Then, once I know that, I divide the total strength at the beginning of the wave by the strength of the norbs. Then, to find the energy, I measure the difference between the energy I had before and after the wave (accounting for energy coming from my orbs), and then divide by the number of norbs. Once I have the energy for one norb, I can much more easily find out the data for each wave of that type norb, just by doing the process in reverse. Anyway, I need some people to help me collect as much of this data as possible. <:-) TimerootTalk • • 05:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Very nice. I have no current information, but I would be willing to help you if you told me what to do. However, you are wrong about nobody beating gridlock or orb central (cilck on the names to see youtube videos.) And if you want me to help, remember that I'm f2p. PeaceBear0 08:51, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::remember that the norb Strength also depends on the amount of orbs you have left, in First Fight, awsomo has around 20k less hp for each orb less you have, also in Dominion awsomo had over 400k hp for me (2 orbs left) Erzmeister 10:05, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you, PeaceBear0, for the links, and yes, Erzmeister, I won't to forget about that. Here's how to help: for any wave consisted of norbs for which we know the energy given on death, but not the number of norbs or their strength, do this: Right before the wave starts, record the amount of energy you have. Then, during the wave, don't build anything. Each time you get energy from your orbs, put a little check mark. Then, once the wave is over, write down your energy. Subtract the original energy (at the beginning of the wave) from this value, and subtract 125 for each check mark you have. Finally, divide the difference by the amount of energy given off by that norb (i.e. for normos, 2, for swarmos, 1, etc.). This number is now the number of norbs in the wave. Play the same wave again, and write down the total strength at the very beginning of the wave. Divide this by the munber of norbs; this is the strength of each norb. You can do this for any wave, and just record it in my table on this talk page. Once the table is filled up a good deal, we'll move it the First Fight subpage, I gues... and then we'll just work on the five members' levels. TimerootTalk • • 11:44, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Gridlock/Orb Central bosses I think Gridlock and Orb Central have different bosses on wave 77. I remember on one of the levels getting a Splitto boss, and on one of the others getting a Chompo boss, but I forgot which one had the Chompo boss and which didn't. Zigzagzigal 12:28, 27 December 2008 (UTC) They do, Gridlock has the Chompo boss and Orb Central gets the Splitto. :) Abyssal 9000 Irono wording I noticed that the wording for irono is different from on this page and the irono page. Does anyone know which one is correct? PeaceBear0 07:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Aweomeo/Awesomo confusion Hi there! I have notice the article contradict itself on whether on Awesomo should be spelled. The archievement and score seems to use the "Awesomo" spelling, so should we correct every use of "Awesomeo"? Thanks, Evil Yoyo. Big Shot What exactly does it do? All it says is powerful with large area of effect. Does it mean its a turret with splash damage? --King x treme 01:04, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Splitto energy I'm pretty sure the energy you get from a normal splitto is 31 rather than 25 or 26. I tested this with wave 1 in Gridlock. Eyrie10HP 14:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sneako Visibility Something worth mentioning maybe, is that sneako's also become visible when hit by the big shot's area effect. Eyrie10HP 14:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Orb Defence Multiplayer I've been hearing things about an Orb Defence Multiplayer coming to FunOrb in the future, is this true? Where is the original source? [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 15:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *goes and searches for the thread he made on it somewhere else* Here it is: On http://forum-fo.funorb.com/forums.ws?0,1,43,20980, the big chief of FunOrb states, "We’ve discussed multiplayer for Orb Defence and we know we can do it, it’s just a question of when." I think that's all at the moment ;) [[User:Papeh|'Papeh2']] 03:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Ooh thanks. [[User:Dragongnexus| DragonGnexus ]] 17:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC)